


Thorn in his Side: Side Stories

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Side Story, Thorn in his Side, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: When Thorn in his Side story used to be on the site that shall not be named, I used to get a lot of requests for how certain off camera things happened, especially other couples. Since I like to stay focused, as much as possible, on the main couple in a story, I don’t divert into deep dives on the others.These are those stories, the untold elements and things that happened between chapters. A Collection of one-shots all set inside Thorn in his Side.





	Thorn in his Side: Side Stories

 

Note:

The most heavily requested and a nice little Valentine’s Day gift is the story of how Corvus and Gray finally got together (prior to chapter 42 for reference of their relationship). Corvus was first discussed in chapter 26 and a few chapters later he made his first appearance. Since then he has become a permanent fixture in many of my stories, he's been a network shifting Techmage, a Raven shifter, or just himself in alternative timelines and usually always with Gray and calling Lucy "Queenie". Watching him grow and change and learn over the last 11 months has been wonderful, he has such a neat place in my heart. 

Accept no imitations: plane shifting, dark spirit (Star Iron Key), magic anchoring, people finding, snarky, dual weapon welding (he uses axes), leather wearing and openly gay, this is the original Corvus, created Mar. 16, 2018.

* * *

 

**Iced Feathers**

* * *

 

Gray had been up to his eyeballs in helping Mard try to hold down the Plane. He had learned more about demonology in the last couple weeks than he had in almost a year of trying to study on his own. Also, Mard was a gifted fighter and their sparring matches were testing him to his limits. Now he understood how the guy made S-Class so quickly and why people feared him.

As Gray sat back in the garden while drinking a glass of Underworld Spiced Wine he felt the corners of his mouth pull down. Another night and he was alone, Natsu would go to bed early, Cobra and Mard were usually down in The Playground or going over kingdom business. Though he liked the quiet, he had just gotten used to so many years of people around him and was loathed to admit it, he was starting to no longer feel so closed off.

He started to understand a lot more about himself, what he could do, who he was and most of all what he wanted. As he thought about Lucy and Mard’s wedding, he thought maybe he wanted a piece of that for himself. Perhaps the ice over his heart was finally starting to thaw and he knew Ur would respect that.

The question for him was, what kind of life would he want and was there someone who could want that with him? For a second his thoughts drifted to Corvus, the spirit was so unique and playful. He wouldn’t admit it, but he enjoyed Corvus flirting with him, more so than Juvia. Then again, the Raven spirit made simple remarks, requesting someone to cuddle with was his usual. Though once he went on a fit about keeping him in a bird cage, he chuckled at the memory.

_They had just found the key and Lucy had noticed that his unconscious stripping habit had kicked in when she reminded him to find his pants._

_"It's like he provides his own fan service! I love this man. Can I keep him, Lucy?" Corvus asked his eyes wide._

_"Corvus, we don't keep people." Lucy said as she grabbed his hand._

_"I'll keep his cage clean and fresh water for bird baths." The raven shot back and Mard gave him a small golf clap in appreciation._

Why that moment stood out to him, he didn’t know. There was something about the dark spirit’s energy and the way he talked that made him laugh. It was also cute that someone just wanted to take care of him, even if the thought of being in a cage would scare him.

Being caged, Gray just always assumed a relationship was like being in a cage. Though as he thought of everyone else in loving relationships, they were freer than he felt. He drained the last of the glass and reached down to find the bottle when it was dangled in front of him.

“You look lonely, gorgeous,” Corvus said and Gray ran a hand through his hair before he grabbed the bottle. “Want company?”

“Tch,” Gray said as he poured a refill and put the bottle down.

He looked up again noticing that Corvus was still standing before him, his massive black wings tucked back, black hair a mess, beautiful large eyes, sharp cheekbones and beautiful lips. Kissable lips, if Gray were honest. Corvus wore leather pants that clung to shapely thighs and a black tunic that dipped off one pale shoulder. Gray could admit the spirit was beautiful to look at.

“So, that’s a yes? Can’t read you, gorgeous, help a birdie out,” he said.

Gray shook his head and chuckled before patting the spot next to him on the bench. As Corvus sat down Gray noticed that his wings faded away.

“Chairs with backs aren’t comfy on wings, they are very sensitive,” he said as he grabbed the bottle and took a pull. “Nice, it’s better warm, so you know but you probably don’t like warm things huh?”

“Not really, ice make mage,” he said.

“Devil slayer too, which is badass,” Corvus said before he took Gray’s hand. Gray looked at him and saw a depth of concern over the Raven he didn’t notice before, “so what’s got ya down?”

“Thinking, it’s quiet,” he said, taking another sip.

Corvus pursed his lips, “I sometimes like quiet and sometimes it’s too much. Cause then you think and it’s not always pretty.”

Gray looked at him, “what kinds of things do you think about?”

The Raven let go of his hand and took another drink of the bottle. He let out a small sigh, “depends, sometimes I think about loneliness, sometimes adventure, sometimes I talk to my old key holder and sometimes,” he turned his head and looked at him, “sometimes I think about you.”

Gray noticed a bit of flush on Corvus and found it endearing, he smiled. “Me huh?”

Corvus shrugged, “yep, sometimes with pants and sometimes without,” he leaned over, “I usually like the pantsless version better.”

Gray pushed him back a little before he chuckled, “wait five more minutes, I’m sure I’ll be pantsless.”

“I forgot a camera this time,” he shot back, and Gray tapped his glass to Corvus’s bottle.

“Well you do appreciate my,” he pursed his lips, “what did you call it?”

“Fan service!” Corvus laughed, “I remember that, first time I met you.”

“You were a little creepy,” Gray replied.

“Well you go six hundred years locked on the Plane of Mists unless Odin remembers you, and you might be creepy too at the first hot thing you see.”

Gray forgot that Corvus has been locked away for so long, hidden inside of a mausoleum because of his previous holder and how his key actually worked. “You can go anywhere, how were you locked?”

Corvus took a swig and sat back, “only when in a contract do I get full range of my movement. So Rabinfuckwad really hurt me when he refused to let me go on his deathbed. So, it locks me down unless Odin comes and hangs with me and my brother.”

“Cause you’re a Star Iron Key, correct?” Gray was finding Corvus interesting right now and a damn sight better than sitting in his own pity party.

“Yep, home plane, Plane of Mists, which is one stop before Death, ruler Odin and not the Celestial Spirit King. I’m considered a dark spirit, but I think that’s just racist cause I’m a black birdie,” he said, and Gray couldn’t stop the peal of laughter from that statement.

Corvus chuckled beside him and Gray enjoyed the moment, it was nice to laugh and have a drinking buddy. The spirit was really what he needed right now, a warm friend. A friend who’s mouth he couldn’t stop staring at, as he licked a drop of wine from the corner of his mouth. He gave himself an internal shake, trying to not look too closely. After all he had heard that humans and spirits don’t mix.

Corvus arched a brow, “what? You keep looking at me.”

“You’re more than just a pretty birdie,” he said as Corvus’s eyes went a bit wider and he flushed.

“I try, well, not always,” he grinned, “oh and you’re pantsless!”

Gray looked down, least grateful he still had on boxers but that was all that was left. He got up to get his pants, tugging them back on when he saw Crovus frown. He figured why not and let them fall, stepping back and kicking them up he caught them and draped them on the back of the bench.

“Why do you do that?” he asked.

“I have no idea, it started when I was a kid and my mentor used to train us in the snow in our underwear to feel the element,” he said thinking back to the day and his shock at seeing Ur and Lyon just strip as if nothing bothered them. He longed to be strong like Ur and followed, only that it became a habit.

“Here I thought it was because you are too hot for pants,” he said with a wink, making Gray shake his head as he drained his cup. He watched Corvus tip back the bottle, watching his throat work as he drank the wine, it was a beautiful site. He could feel the wine start to sway him a little but it was hard to not watch. For Gray it had been a while since he had fun and the spirit was his speed.

Corvus finished drinking and looked at him, “damn, I can go get another bottle, if you want.”

Gray nodded and Corvus smiled at him before disappearing. As he sat there he started to wonder, just what in the hell was he doing?

* * *

 

Corvus was in the wine cellar, grabbing a bottle when he heard footsteps and turned around. He saw Mard coming his way, the demon looking perplexed.

“Corvus? Why are you here?” he asked as he looked over the same rack and selected a bottle.

“Visiting Gray, he’s lonely,” he answered.

“As long as it does not interfere with your contract to Rosebud, enjoy the mage,” Mard said as he turned to leave.

“It’s cool Demon Daddy, no travel restrictions and not actively anchoring her magic, I’m good,” he reassured the king who stopped and looked at him.

“Do not tell me how good you are, go show a certain devil slayer,” he said with a smirk and Corvus saluted him, damn he loved this family. They just got him and let him be him, a rare treat for someone like him. His last keyholder, not so much.

He shifted back to Gray, holding out the bottle as the mage made an ice-based corkscrew for the top. It was a neat little use of magic and Corvus knew that small things were often harder to create, they took more planning. He resumed sitting next to Gray and noticed how Gray handed him his own glass.

“Thanks,” they chimed glasses and Corvus took a drink. The wine wouldn’t do anything for him, he’d need either some of Odin’s mead or Spirit Wine. He enjoyed the wine but mostly the company, the mage had his attention at first meeting. Corvus knew that even if he wasn’t trapped for so long he’d still pursue Gray.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit to enjoy wine and Corvus took in the smells of Mard’s roses. It was always nice to sit here and enjoy the flora, but mostly he enjoyed the company. He had hoped for some quiet time with Gray and get a chance to know him, now he finally had it and hoped he wouldn’t fuck this up.

“Can spirits be in a relationship?” Gray asked and Corvus almost choked on his wine. He never thought Gray would ask!

“Celestials can’t, I can, my brother found his life mate and she’s a bitch, ugh,” he said grimacing at thinking of his sister-in-law.

“Why you?” he asked.

“Not. Under. Pompous. Ass.” He shrugged, “so birdie don’t play by those rules.”

Gray blinked and shook his head for a moment, “you really are just that different?”

“Yep, I think I get forgotten cause most Celestials don’t think they can handle me, Queenie is different. Can I tell you a secret?” he asked and Gray nodded, leaning in close.

Corvus leaned towards him, putting his lips near his ear and taking in his scent of fresh winter and pine. “I liked her first, I just wanted to meet Mard cause he was kind of famous for pissing off Pompous Ass.”

Gray started laughing, Corvus enjoying the way his broad shoulders and toned chest moved. He grinned and took another sip of his wine, wishing it was warmer but whatever, just to have this time with Gray he’d handle it.

The mage sat back up and as he did Corvus noticed how his arm draped around him, he inched a little closer. It was back to silence, but the Raven spirit didn’t mind as Gray traced lazy circles on his shoulder. Maybe, just maybe he’d risk it and Corvus leaned over and put his head on Gray’s shoulder. The mage stiffened for a second before relaxing and took another sip of his wine.

It was a while of sitting there when he heard Gray whisper and before the Raven knew it strong fingers had pinched his chin and his head was lifted before firm cold lips were pressed against his. His eyes widened in shock before they closed, and he got to enjoy kissing the mage he wanted.

Gray was skilled, giving his lip a small bite and Corvus gave him entry, letting that wine infused cool tongue explore him. They sat up and Gray pulled him close as Corvus ran his hands down Gray’s back, careful of his talons. It was a slow and lazy kiss, taking time to explore each other and Corvus very much approved of this.

He loved exploring and trying plenty of new things, from planes to food and now this very sexy mage who was robbing him of his little birdie mind. Gray pulled back and Corvus blinked at him, it was over way too soon.

Gray’s dark blue eyes stayed on his as Corvus gently ran his fingers along the mage’s cheek. “What do you want from me Gray?”

“All of it, the freedom, the company, the…” Corvus saw a tear spill from his eye and he wicked it away.

“Kisses? I like the kisses,” he replied and to his surprise Gray grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into another kiss. This one a little shorter but still as wonderful.

Their foreheads rested against other, “especially the kisses,” he said and Corvus could see the blush on his face and he was very much tasting the wine.

“For now, when you sober?” he asked, Corvus wasn’t fully a moron, he’d been alive for far too long, he knew how humans were when drunk. Though if he could have one night with Gray, he’d take it.

“I don’t wanna think about that, I just…” he looked away before pushing against Corvus and standing up, “forget it.”

Corvus was in shock as Gray started to leave but the Raven spirit was not going to take this lightly. He got up and ran after him, grabbing Gray’s arm he spun the mage around and stared at him, “no. I’m not a toy, you don’t get to kiss me, be sweet and walk away. You finish this.”

“What do you want Corvus?” he roared and Corvus felt his wings come out. His wings either came out when he willed it or when he was angry, right now he was angry.

“You! You idiot! I want to take you plane hopping and try new things with you. I want more kisses and I want someone to cuddle with when I nap. I hate being alone! Ravens suck at it,” he said, tears ready to spill from his eyes as he looked at the man he wanted. Corvus was scared, scared this was all for not, that he wouldn’t get something special all for him. No, he’d have to endure more lonely nights or finding a quick snuggle buddy who would leave him as soon as the mists lightened on his home plane.

Gray flinched as if he was hit and Corvus put his hands to his mouth, he crossed a line and he sighed. He was ready to plane shift home and go cry into his nest when Gray took his hand and placed a kiss to his finger tip.

“I want that too, I want to plane hop and have adventures and just not be so cold,” he admitted and Corvus felt his heart thunder in his chest.

“Fuck you both are morons, hurry up and fuck, but keep the damn screaming down,” Cobra said and both Raven and mage glared at him. He shrugged and kept walking through.

“Well how the hell else will I annoy you?” Corvus asked and Cobra grumbled as he gave him the middle finger. “Original flip the bird to the bird,” he rolled his eyes as Gray started laughing again.

“You’re crazy, aren’t you?” he asked, “cause Cobra will kill for less.”

“Yes, and he won’t hurt me, I’m pretty and useful and Queenie will hurt him,” he shrugged as he smiled at Gray. A small part of him was grateful for Cobra coming through at that time. He really deflated the situation and Corvus liked the laughing Gray better than the one yelling at him. Though the little confession was nice.

Silence filled the space again as Corvus and Gray looked at each other. “Gray, you know cold doesn’t bother me and I know a place where it’s got six moons and instead of sand beaches have snow and the water is always a bit above freezing, just enough to let you play in the waves.”

The ice mage’s eyes went wide as he grabbed Corvus’s hands, “really?”

Corvus smiled, “yes and you’re with me so you won’t be powerless. It’s just a couple jumps from here. What do you say?” He held his breath and thought he’d have to wait for a reply but instead Gray kissed him again.

“Yes, I’d go anywhere with you,” he pursed his lips, “have to be back in the morning for training with Mard.”

“That’s no problem, a full night there is like six hours here,” he said and watched how Gray’s face lit up even more.

“Lead on, my pretty birdie,” he said and Corvus shoved him, laughing.

“Well I am pretty,” he said.

 _Would you both hurry up and leave, I need to rest._ Mard said into their heads and Corvus took Gray’s hand and started moving them through planes.

* * *

 

They walked through a few planes, one Corvus promised to take him back to, but as they stepped out into this one Gray took in a deep breath. It was perfect, a deep plum sky with six moons of different colors and he could feel the frost in the air, perfect for how he liked it. The beach was how Corvus described and he saw beautiful blue waves, glistening under the light crashing up to snowy shore.

“Where are we?” he asked.

Corvus made an ungodly sound and Gray rubbed his ear, “sorry that’s the plane name but how about we call this Gray’s Paradise?”

He smiled, “I like that, let’s go walk.” He pulled and Corvus came with, they fell into step walking side by side and talking.

Gray enjoyed this too much, he felt like he was finally on a date and it was with someone who he was developing more respect for each minute. Corvus was more than he thought but he could see why the spirit was just playful and snarky, it was who he was. Though he took great care to explain to Gray different shells and talk about a school of bright orange fish that swam close to the shore line.

As Corvus talked and made Gray laugh with his stories, the mage stopped and pulled him close. He loved seeing the colors of the moonlight reflect in the spirit’s eyes and the mage kissed him again. This time he pulled Corvus down onto the snow and let the Raven straddle his lap.

Hands roamed all over each other as Gray removed Corvus’s tunic, he admired the cut lines of his torso under the moonlight. He traced a hand down the spirit’s abs, memorizing the dips and valleys of his muscles. He nibbled along Corvus’s neck as the spirit threaded his finger through his dark locks. Corvus tasted of the wild, of the stars and something dark like chocolate under it all, he’d never tasted anything like the spirit who was grinding on him.

Gray could feel his erection begin to form as Corvus moved his taut body on top of him and the spirit let out a soft moan. The sound was like heaven to Gray and he wanted to hear all of it, out here away from everything and everyone he would get to experience it all.

Corvus rand his hands down Gray’s chest, his nail scraping against a nipple making Gray moan as he licked along the Raven’s collar bone. The mage reached between and cupped the leather wrapped bulge, impressed with the size, despite it being confined. “Want these pants off of you,” he said.

Corvus kissed him and Gray could feel a bit of magic and suddenly nothing but the naked skin of the spirit in his lap. His hands smoothed down Corvus’s sides before he grabbed his firm ass, kneading it as the Raven moved.

“G-Gray,” he moaned, and Gray looked up for a moment, seeing Corvus’s head tipped back in pure ecstasy. Gray leaned forward, pushing the spirit into the soft snow, while he noticed that his boxers had managed to disappear as well.

Their cocks rubbed against each other and Gray loved it, the smooth and hard feeling of the slightly warmer Raven against him. They continued to kiss as Corvus grabbed his ass and he sucked on the spirit’s tongue. The sound of waves crashing in the background adding to the moment of perfect bliss for him.

Corvus hooked a leg over his hip and managed to roll them over, he looked down at Gray and for one moment he saw something indescribable in his eyes. It was a look, a kind of look he just felt was all for him, a look no one else would ever see and he coveted that. His warm lips traced down his throat as he wrapped a soft hand around his member.

Gray pressed his head back into the snow, noting how it started to snow around them. Though his body was more focused on the subtle bite Corvus placed upon his nipple before he drew tight circles around it with his tongue. He moaned at the feeling and Corvus gave him a firm pump in response making Gray roll his hips up into more of his touch.

“Hm, I love the fact you have a black bird on your chest already,” Corvus purred as he traced his guild tattoo with his tongue.

“Maybe, I just knew one day I’d find the Raven of my dreams,” he said and Corvus stopped before chuckling.

“You always so sappy?” he asked.

“Wine, blame wine,” Gray retorted.

Corvus shook his head as he trailed more kisses and light nips down his stomach. He settled between Gray’s legs as his tongue lapped lightly at his head. The spirit moaned, “hmmm, better than winter,” he said as he lavished Gray’s cock with his tongue.

This was driving Gray insane and he moved, trying to force himself into his lover’s mouth but Corvus only kept playing with him. He wanted to cry out in frustration as teeth lightly grazed up his dick before a puff of hot breath over the sensitive head. In a fluid motion Corvus had swallowed him and Gray cried out. He had never had a lover take him fully, but the Raven held him, and he felt the tightness of the spirit’s throat.

He grabbed handfuls of snow as Corvus held him and slowly the Raven lifted his head, the flat of his tongue pushing hard against him. Gray leaned up and watched, mesmerized as his head dipped down, swallowing him whole again.

“F-Fuck,” he whispered as Corvus sucked a little harder, his cheeks hollowing to apply pressure around him. The spirit would not let up, moving faster and Gray could feel his abs clench as his release danced on the edge.

With a pop Corvus let go of him and kissed him again, their bodies moving against each other in the snow. Gray rolled them over he spread Corvus’s legs as he sucked on two of his fingers. The spirit let out a keening sound as Gray winked at him, purposely teasing him by dragging his tongue along his fingers.

“Hmm, G-Gray,” he mumbled as Gray lowered his hand towards the tight ring of muscles.

He felt the puckered ring and slowly pressed in a finger as he kissed Corvus again, loving how the spirit moaned into the kiss. Gray took this slowly, wanting nothing but pure pleasure between them, though he wished for actual lube, he could make due with saliva.

Their bodies moved as the lovers kissed and Gray carefully prepped Corvus to take him. He slipped in a second finger and worked the beautiful body a little harder. Gray peppered kisses along the smooth jawline before biting his earlobe, “going to fuck you, make you scream for me.”

Corvus let out a caw at his words and the sound was enthralling as he scissored his fingers apart and continued to play with the spirit. Gray took his lips again as Corvus grabbed his shoulders, moaning into the kiss. He could feel the spirit begin to leak, and Gray moved his free hand between them, swiping at the head of his cock to gather moisture. He licked it, finding that the Raven was sweet and another time he may enjoy tasting him but for now. For now, he needed to be inside of him.

Gray removed his fingers and grabbed his cock as he leaned over the spirit. Corvus spread his legs wider as Gray angled himself and slowly began to push in. The spirit was so tight and hot he groaned at the feeling, enjoying how inhumanely smooth the feeling was.

“You feel s-so good,” he stuttered as he managed to push himself fully in.

“Not human, baby,” he teased with a devious smile and Gray arched a brow.

“So, then I guess to do whatever I want then?” he asked as he slowly withdrew.

“As hard as you want, you can’t break me,” Corvus challenged and Gray gave him a fierce grin.

Waves crashed along the shore as Gray freely pounded into Corvus, pulling every moan, caw and shout of his name. Gray wrapped one hand around Corvus’s erection and began to pump him, making the spirit’s back arch as he shouted his name.

He closed his eyes, feeling the snow fall on his skin, the warmth and tightness of Corvus’s body and the velvet smooth skin of his cock in his hand. Gray was having a hard time keeping his own release from hitting, Corvus just a beautiful mess under him.

He opened his eyes and they glowed, the light drawing him in as his mouth fell open and Gray could feel his cock twitch as he came all over his chest. The orgasm rippled through his body, his ass tightening around him and Gray moved a little faster, before finding his own release.

“C-Corvus!” he shouted as he came with soft thrusts to ride out the feeling of his high. Gray was breathing hard as he looked down at his spent lover, trying to catch his breath and memorize every detail. From the way his hair clung to his face, the flush of color against his skin and the moonlight playing on his body.

Gray pulled out and laid next to Corvus as he looked up at the moons and smiled. Their hands reached for each other as Corvus turned and curled against him. The mage didn’t care right now about anything in the world, he had everything he needed, right here on an unknown plane. A rare kind of peace he had never thought he would ever feel, but now he did.

* * *

 

And now you all know the story of how Corvus and Gray got together. Thank you for reading.

Happy Valentine’s Day.

Comment and kudos appreciated!

_PS, as a reminder, my OCs (Merlin and Corvus) and many world elements are not up for "borrowing" or "fair use" these are unique elements to my stories. It is **not** an honor to have someone take an OC for their use without talking to you about it, it **is** an honor to be asked. I know that sounds strange inside of fanfiction, since I use another person's characters but the elements I dream and design are built for my stories (Mard Geer's coffee and cuddle addiction come to mind) and are a very unique part of my author's signature when I write. It's how my friends and fans know my work from a sea of many other writers. Even here, we authors are allowed something sacred, something that is ours, please respect that. _

Also a few facts, because let's just say there's some unoriginal people out int he world but wow they really know how to spin a decent sounding lie, which is debunked pretty easily.

FACT: Planes of Existence... the exact terminology of that was not used until the late 19th century, the metaphysical term "planes" was popularized by the theosophy of H.P. Blavatsky, who in The Secret Doctrine and other writings propounded a complex cosmology consisting of seven planes and subplanes, based on a synthesis of Eastern and Western ideas. SOURCE: Wikipedia, Plane_(esotericism)

FACT: Mount Olympus... is the highest mountain in Greece and is a VERY real place, you can go visit it if you like. The Greeks did not have an esoteric belief into physical realms outside of Earth and thus the Gods sat here comfortably. They also never used a phrase like "plane hopping" or "plane shifting" because why would they when your dieties are just a mountain climb away. SOURCE: National Geographic and Wikipedia

FACT: Claudius Ptolemy wrote the Almagest and the books (there's 13 of them) said nothing about the legends, in fact it only noted the stars in the constellations based on Latitude, Longitude and star brightness. The book was updated in the 10th century and then again in the 16th century as new science and research presented itself. SOURCE: well the book itself, you can get a modern day version of it as it was translated in the 80's

FACT: Plane Shift is a Dungeon and Dragons Spell, Conjuration (Teleportation) Level: Clr 5, Sor/Wiz 7 it became popular when DND introduced Planescape and brought out their Wheel of Cosmology. As an old school DnD player, this is where I started getting the ideas for using these terms, because I've had character hang out in the Demi Plane of Shadow. SOURCE: Ask any DnD geek and you can reference the d20 SRD.

FACT: Some authors will go to any lengths and make up any lies to validate their plagiarism because giving thoughtful credit is apparently so damn hard.


End file.
